Kayla (Remake)
by wolf6004
Summary: Kayla a new generation. Her father, Brady died to save Kinkow. And her Mother, Mikayla died on her guard shift, when She and her identical twin brother, Mitchel was born. she and her brother got sick and tired of their life of a prince and princess. They ran away with their cousin Pryia. (Rated T to just be safe) changed name to Wolf 6004.
1. Intro

**Yay! First chapter!**

**(I do not own Pair of Kings) except for the Parker kids**

Hello my name is Kayla Parker. My life is horrible. You might think that it's fun being a princess. NO! It's so boring; you would even run off to the dark side.

Any way I have 1 cousin, and a brother and a sister. My cousin is Named Cassie. She has wavy blond hair, Blue eyes, and Light skin. My sister, Pryia has straight brown hair, Brown eyes, and dark skin. My twin, Mitchel basically looks like me.

My Dad, King Boomer is always overprotective. When I or my siblings help the maids he always told us: it's not proper to not help the maids. He still thinks Lanny is not evil. But I keep a watchful eye on him.

My dad always told us tales about this guy named Sirocco. But Cassie isn't interested. He is like a modern day robin hood. We would always dream to live like him but it is impossible.

**I hoped you like it! I need 3 reviews to go on**

**Remember: R&R**

**Your friend,**

**RomeoWolf**


	2. Annual harvest fest?

**(I do not own Pair of kings)**

**Hello! And don't worry, I will complete the story!**

**Sorry I didn't upload in a week I've been taking Martial Arts and choir**

**(Kayla P.O.V)**

Mitchel, Pryia, and I, just got out of karate I am so tired that I don't want to touch another boa staff again. I walked through the castle doors and herd drillings and Bangs.

I saw Aunt Candice talking to one of the workers I walked up and said:

"What's the meaning of all this, Work?"

"It's the annual harvest feasible" My aunt said.

"WHO'S GOING TO SING!? BOOMER CAN'T SING! SO WHO'S GOING TO SING!" I shook Mitchel's color of his shirt and yelled loudly. I know I was taking it a bit too seriously.

"Okay, okay, maybe we could have a singing competition to see who could sing for the harvest feasible." Mitchel said. We all stared at him awkwardly.

"What?" he said.

"Mitchel's right we should have a singing commotion to see who gets to sing."

"So who's going to be the judge?" Pryia asked.

We all looked at Mason who was just walking in the Plaza.

"What?" he said.

We all smiled at him.

"What?"

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry that it is sooooooooooooooooo short**

**Please forgive me. Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pease, **

**Romeo Wolf**


	3. what really happend

**Hello People! Or robots. Any Way the Parents almost died. You don't know if they will be seen!**

**Onto ze story**

**Mason P.O.V**

Mitchel and Kayla remind me so much of Brady and Mikayla

**FLASHBACK**

**Brady P.O.V**

"I will not spit on the mummy!" I yelled.

"You don't, kill you!" the leader said.

"I am willing to take that chance!" I said.

"Untie the girly King." The leader said.

"Do not talk to me that way mister!" I said.

They untied me. I was now face to face with the leader. On the outside I showed as much confidence as I can. On the inside I was terrified. I have to be strong for my wife and 2 children. I had my hands on my Machete just in case. He took out a Machete also. Oh no.

We started a fight. Of course I learned how to fight. And get a weapon belt. I knocked the leader unconscious. Oooops.

I ran off into the jungle.

**FLASHBACK END**

**FLASHBACK**

**Mikayla P.O.V**

I was off on my guard shift. Doing normal things. I wonder how Mitchel and Kayla are doing with Boomer. I was walking then five Tarantula people came out of nowhere. I started fighting them. Of course I won and I ran off to knows where.

**FLASHBACK END**

**Now you know what really happened to them!**

**R**

**E  
V**

**I**

**W**


	4. Competition

**(I do not own Pair of kings)**

**Hello! Another chapter again! whoo! **

**(Mason P.O.V)**

I walked into the plaza to see Mitchel, Kayla, Cassie, and Pryia. Staring at me.

I asked "what?"

"We need you to be a judge for our singing competition." Kayla said.

"No. I guard and protect I don't judge." I said

Kayla gave me the Puss in boots cat look. *dramatic music*

"Don't look at the eyes! Don't look at the eyes!" I yelled.

"Fine!" I said.

"Yes!" they cheered silently.

"In one week!" I said.

"Ok!" the children say.

**Later that day…**

**(Kayla P.O.V)**

I found this weird songbook under the pool table in my dad's bedroom. It said **Brady Parker **on the front of it. I opened it. It had a lot of love songs for this girl named Mikayla. I keep turning the pages, until one song caught my eye; **live Like Kings.** Maybe I'll use the song for the competition.

**A week later…**

**Still Kayla's P.O.V**

Cassie just went singing **we're never getting back together By: Taylor Swift.**

I'm next in line. After Pryia sings; **Call Me Maybe By: Carly Rae Jepson.**

Now it was my turn.

**Sorry I know you hate cliffys but, I need to think on how Mighty Mason reacts I hope you under stand**

** W**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **


	5. the beginning of our new life

**(I do not own pair of kings)**

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in a month. I had choir and drama class.**

**(Brady P.O.V)**

**(The light side)**

I was running in the jungle. Not my brightest. I ran into Mikayla. "Oh hi Mikayla." I said nervously. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled. "Running from the five Tarantula people who were trying to make me spit on the mummy. You?"

"Running from the six Tarantula People I just beet down." She said.

"Come on we need to get back to the castle" she said

"Mikayla, I don't want to go back to the castle." I said\

"Why?" she asked

"I really need a break." I said

"We could live out in the jungle. We could hunt for food, and stuff like that please." I said.

"But we have a kids to take care of, and things we need to do." She said.

"Please Mikayla." I said.

"Alright I guess we do need a break."

I cheered silently.

**(One year later)**

**(Mikayla P.O.V)**

We rolled up our sleeves and build our little 2 bedroom hut. (One bedroom for us, and the other for guests.) We have a great life.

**I hope you guys liked it**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. competition pt 2

**Hey peeps I'm back**

**(I do not own POK)**

**Kayla P.O.V**

Wait maybe I shouldn't sing the song but I know all the lyrics to **Mean (By: Taylor Swift)** well I should sing **Mean (By: Taylor Swift) **because I just found the song under the pool table in my dad's bedroom. It could be one of those Zombie incantations that Lanny used one night.

Ok so I got on the finished stage that they use for the Harvest Fest and started singing. Of course sinning isn't one of my things. But Pryia talked me into it. I Just finished so yeah.

"Ok" Mason said.

"Ok" I said.

"Well Kayla I love your singing. It so good it's like-"

"We get it" Cassie cut him off.

"So you won the contest." He said.

"I WON I WON!" I screamed.

**She won She won! Haha oh yeah if you're a kickin it fan why don't you check out my other story Kim's story. Remember R&R YAY!**


	7. Shopping

**Hey guys **

**(I do not own Pair of Kings)**

* * *

**Mitchel P.O.V (The Day before the harvest fest)**

"AHHHHHHH" I fell out of my bed "MITCHEL!" I came from down in the throne room. I ran down stairs. I saw Cassie on the couch screaming.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"There's a giant spider." Said Cassie.

"You woke me up at 9:30 in the morning because of a spider!" I yelled.

"You would be up here too if there was a clown in the room, SO SHUT IT!" she yelled.

She was right I was terrified of clowns. And her worst fear is spiders and rodents.

"Ugh where is it." I said.

"Right there." She said pointing to the ground. "SO KILL IT!" She yelled

Don't blame her it was big. I got a tissue and flushed it down the toilet.

"Is it gone?" She asked.

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes.

"My hero!" she exclaimed while giving me a hug.

"What's going on down here?" Kayla said while Pryia and she were trading down the stairs.

"Miss. Princess here woke me up because of a spider." I said.

"Seriously a spider." Pryia said.

"Don't judge me!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Oh yeah Mitchel can I have your wallet?" Cassie asked.

"Why do you need my wallet?" I asked

"I'm taking $20 to get me and Pryia's nails done." Cassie said **(A.N. I got that off of somewhere but I forgot where)** I handed her the money

"We're getting what now?" Pryia asked.

"You need your nails done and besides I need you to hold my bags while we're shopping." Cassie said and waked away.

"What do you want to do?' I asked her.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" she asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said. And we walked down to the kitchen.

**Pryia P.O.V (5 hours later)**

I was holding like 20 bags and we've been to like 10 shops.

"Cassie, it's been like 5 hours and we haven't ate yet." I said.

"fine." She said. And we walked back to the castle."

**Kayla P.O.V**

I saw Cassie and Pryia walk in the throne room. Pryia was carrying like 20 bags.

"Hey guess what I got for you!" she said.

"What" I said trying to sound excited.

"This!" she exclaimed pulling out a kind of looking wedding dress.

"Oh it's so beautiful" I lied.

* * *

**So there you have it! Oh also I need at least 1 review to go on :)**


End file.
